In recent years there has been a considerable technological effort directed toward the development of an improved engine, as for automotive use. A primary specific objective in that regard has been an engine that is less polluting than conventional structures. Of course, important secondary improvements also have been sought, including reduced size, economy of manufacture and low maintenance cost.
Generally, internal combustion engines of conventional design are characterized by important though unavoidable energy losses resulting from inertial forces that are developed in the reciprocating parts, and lateral friction forces existing between pistons and cylinder walls. Of course, to a large extent, the volume of pollutants resulting from the operation of an engine is related to the overall efficiency of the engine. Fuel consumption while an engine idles (between periods of providing drive power) also is significant in relation to the engine as a source of pollutants.
Although various forms of engines have been suggested for automotive use, and certain forms have been developed to operational stages, their production necessitates extensive new tooling and tends to render obsolete vast quantities of technical knowledge and tooling, as well as marketing techniques and facilities. Accordingly, a considerable need exists for an improved and less-polluting system to provide mechanical energy from combustible fuels, as are readily available through existing marketing facilities. In general, the present invention is responsive to the considerations set forth above; may be embodied in a form that is adaptable to existing tooling and would relate effectively to widely-disseminated technical information. The present motive system may be embodied in a V-configuration internal-combustion engine, various forms of which are in widespread production and which are accommodated by the broadly disseminated maintenance and technical information.
In general, the system of the present invention utilizes the energy of an expansion cycle, e.g. the combustion of fuel in a mixture with air. The system operates under somewhat constant conditions, and may be embodied as an efficient, non-polluting unit. The relatively consistent operating conditions are maintained as a result of operation at the frequency of mechanical resonance. For example, in the disclosed embodiment, the associated piston means on each side of a V-configuration engine reciprocates in phase opposition at a resonant rate. That is, the movement of the piston means is supplemental or phase opposed in that while one piston is traveling downwardly, the other or supplemental piston is moving in an upward direction. As indicated, the piston means include springs and are intercoupled to result in an oscillatory mechanical system that is resonant at the operating frequency so as to establish a substantially constant set of operating parameters.
Each of the piston means in the disclosed embodiment incorporates a combustion piston and an hydraulic piston. The hydraulic pistons act upon a column or body of fluid, e.g. oil, that is contained in a space between them. One function of the body of fluid is to intercouple the piston means. Also, additional coupling means, as a mechanical connection, may be employed.
As indicated, energy is provided from the motive system in the form of hydraulic fluid under pressure, flowing from the body of fluid between the supplemental piston means. A valve is provided to permit external flow in accordance with current demand. In the illustrative embodiment, the fluid actuates a turbine, to rotate a mechanical shaft. The spent fluid from the turbine is returned to replace the volume of high-pressure fluid that is exhausted.
Control of the valve structure as well as the intake and exhaust valves of the engine, and fuel injection and ignition in the illustrative embodiment, is accomplished by a control system with input information including current power demand, current power output and the current amplitude of piston displacement.
In alternative embodiments of the system, several engine configurations may be employed utilizing various numbers of piston pairs associated in various relationships. Also, various fuels and cycles are readily adaptable to the motive system. Specifically, for example, the system may embody principles of various engines including: internal combustion, steam, air and so on. However, the extensive body of knowledge, production facilities and distribution establishments relating to V-configuration gasoline engines (Otto cycle) results in such a configuration being relatively attractive for production in the near future. Accordingly, the disclosed embodiment is in such a form.